etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimaera
Chimaera (キマイラ Chimera) is a beast born from the fusion of many others, is the first big challenge the heroes will face in order to find the floating castle. It has the ability to control weaker beasts, and can summon powerful beasts from stratas above its own in order to protect its territory. Some of its attacks have fire properties and it can attack with its sharp claws and poison its victims. Chimaera (Etrian Odyssey II) Chimaera is the first stratum boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, which has therefore be fought on 5F (The King's Roar Sounds). It is the first boss of the game. In the beginning of the fight, Chimaera will just use Blaze and 2-Hit. When its health drops below 50%, it'll add in Pile to the mix. If poison manages to land on any of your party members, it will do 80-100 damage per turn so you have to heal it fast. If you take too long to kill the Chimaera, Slaveimps will join the fight. Skills * Pile (Uses Legs): Deals damage to one party member and splashes to its neighbours. Every hit target has a chance of being poisoned. * Blaze (Uses Head): Deals fire-elemental damage to one row. * 2-Hit (Uses Arms): Deals damage to a single party member twice. Drops * Brute Tail (Worth: 776 en) * None. * Brute Wing (Worth: 30000 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Chimaera's conditional drop, the Brute Wing, kill it whilst it's poisoned. Chimaera (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Chimaera returns in the remake, keeping its role as the first stratum boss. The fight remains mostly the same, but the boss is no longer aided by Slaveimps, instead being flanked by two Vampire Bats. Killing them beforehand makes the battle a lot easier. The room where Chimaera resides is dotted by several traps. Leading Chimaera into these will weaken him, lowering his health each time he falls into one and causing the boss to move slower on the map. If you activate all the traps, the boss will have roughly half of its health left when starting the fight thus making the fight much easier. Also, if all the traps are activated, it is possible for the beast's legs to be bound, preventing its deadliest attack, Snake Pile, altogether. Chimaera's main attack is Great Blaze, a fire attack that deals damage to a target and splash damage to the adjacent characters. Its most dangerous attack, however, is Snake Pile, which deals heavy damage, pierces across the front and back rows, and inflicts poison on the targets. The damage, couple with the poison is often fatal, and having means to counter this is very important to survive. Double Strike deals heavy damage to two random targets. Menacing Roar is also a dangerous attack, as it lowers the defense of the entire party. Having means to avoid poison is crucial for this battle. Having accessories that protect you against it, eating food from the restaurant that offer resistance to it or an Sovereign with Prevent Order will keep you safe from it. Chimaera is weak against ice, striking him with that element is the easiest way to inflict damage. Buffing your attack and defense, or debuffing the boss is also important, as the Chimaera has a lot of health, considerably high defenses and can lower your defenses with one of his attacks. Binding its legs is helpful, as it stops Chimaera from using Snake Pile, it's most dangerous attack. Binding its head blocks Blaze on the other hand. Skills * Snake Pile (Uses Legs): Line-piercing stab attack, may poison. * Great Blaze '(Uses Head): Strong fire attack with splash effect. * '''Double Strike '(Uses Arms): 2 random cut attacks across the party. * 'Menacing Roar '(Uses Head): Lowers the defense of the entire party. Drops * '''Brutal Tail (Worth: 208 en) * None. * Poison Wing (Worth: 780 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get its conditional drop, Poison Wing, you must kill Chimaera with poison damage. Killing it while it's poisoned will NOT suffice. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Zamiel Bow (194 ATK, +40 TP, +5 LUC), one of the best bows in the game. Chimaera (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Chimaera is the boss of the Ancient Forest, with its stats scaled up accordingly to match the player's expected strength this far in the game. Thankfully for this time around, there are no traps or FOEs in the room to complicate the battle. However, to even get to the boss room the first time, the player would have inevitably caught the attention of a few Bloodhound Bats and would be under pursuit; it's best to unlock the shortcut to the boss room before starting the fight, to minimize outside interference. It begins the fight with Snake Pile, but at the end of the first turn it roars. This turns all Bloodhound Bats in the map aggressive, and makes them move at a faster pace in an attempt to lure them into battle. This puts the player on a time limit, albeit a rather generous one given the distance the FOEs have to travel to get there. At the end of every 4 turns after that, it roars again, advancing the already aggressive FOEs one square forward. Past the first turn, it alternates normal attacks with Snake Pile. At 90% HP, it starts with a use of Double Strike, and then proceeds to randomly pick between normal attacks or Double Strike for 3 turns before another use of Snake Pile. However, on the third turn after Double Strike's first use, it will use Menacing Roar at the end of turn, a party-wide defense debuff. This move will then be repeated at the end of every 6th turn. Once it falls to 75% HP, it unleashes Great Blaze, a party-wide fire attack. It then randomizes its move set a fair bit, using Double Strike or Snake Pile for a few turns. When it uses a normal attack, this telegraphs its next use of Great Blaze - ensure the party is in good condition to take the attack. At 50% HP, the Chimera uses a new move, Doom Assault. This strikes the party 3-7 times randomly, with a chance of inflicting Curse. After which, it uses a mixture of its previous 3 skills for a random number of turns, with its next normal attack telegraphing Doom Assault. At 25% HP, it uses its last instance of Double Strike. Following that, it then randomly picks between its strongest three moves: Snake Pile, Great Blaze, Doom Assualt. The damage across the party may prove too much to handle over a drawn-out battle, so work to finish it off. Skills * Snake Pile (Uses Legs): Line-piercing stab attack, may poison. * Great Blaze '(Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the whole party. * '''Double Strike '(Uses Arms): 2 random cut attacks across the party. * 'Menacing Roar '(Uses Head): Lowers the defense of the entire party. * '''Doom Assault (Uses Arms): 3-7 random melee cut attacks across the entire party, may inflict curse. Drops *'Brute Tail' *'Poison Wing' (Conditional) Conditional Drop To get the Poison Wing, kill the Chimaera with poison damage. Killing it while poisoned does not qualify for this. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Sylpheed Vest (93 DEF, 108 MDF, Bind resist ↑), the best armor for Survivalists. Trivia * Is based on the monster with the same name in the Greek mythology. A monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters